


Dance of Paradise

by dunkinphantom



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Belly Dancing, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nadir's POV, Past Child Abuse, belly dancer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkinphantom/pseuds/dunkinphantom
Summary: Nadir should know better than to leave the circus. Everybody had warned him, but curiosity took over. He went to the town – for once to feel like a normal citizen – but things only got uglier.





	Dance of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. It's been a long time I posted a new fic. I worked on this one for a long time, even neglecting it, but after months it's here finished. I hope you will enjoy reading it, and hopefully leave some feedback.

_They won’t accept us. So don’t dare to escape._

It’s the first warning Nadir got when he was bought. Or the first rule, if you want to see it that way. But for Nadir it is a warning. A very old warning. It always rings in the back of his mind whenever he glances at the entrance of the carnival. Like now.

He strolls to it, ever so casual, and looks down the hill; a muddy path leads down to a town, circled by trees, with one valley blossoming sunflowers. Smoke comes out of the chimneys, and Nadir can smell the fresh baked bread from here. It’s not the first time he watches the town. He knows the exact time when it wakes up, when the streets fill with people, and Nadir wishes he could walk among them. To feel normal.

Right now, the town is just waking up, the bakers making their bread, ready for sale later.

Nadir steps further, and hesitates, looking back at the huge circus tent and the terrain around it; a sight he’s learned all too well the last fifteen years. Like the town, not many are up and it’s the perfect opportunity to escape, never looking back at this place.

_They won’t accept us. So don’t dare to escape._

Nadir won’t escape. He will visit.

Another step, outside the entrance, and a wave of excitement rolls over Nadir. His dark blue scarf is tight around his nose and mouth. His hair is covered with a bandana, making only his eyes visible, parts of his curly hair sticking out. He takes a deep breath, and walks forward, not looking back. His bare feet get dirty in the mud, too enthusiastic.

Despite that, he expects someone to yell that he is escaping. But the whole road to the town is comfortably quiet. Birds are chirping in the trees, the sun rising above the mountains, and the ground is still cold from the night.  Nearing the town, the smell of fresh bread invades his nose, and delicious it is.

Hooves kicking the ground suddenly spook Nadir, and he is just in time to jump away; a black horse passes him, with its owner not even looking at Nadir. They wear all black, and Nadir didn’t get the chance to see their face. He snorts. _At least they could say sorry_ , he thinks.

He watches how the horse disappears in one of the streets, before he takes it all in. Fifteen years he lived in his wagon, or the stage, but never does he get the chance to be this close to a town. To be on his own.

The wooden houses look strong, sturdy enough, and in the middle of the town there’s a market. The stalls are empty, however Nadir can already see the food, or smell the pretty flowers.

“You’re new here!”

Again, Nadir jumps and he turns to see a man with a pot belly and a ginger brushy mustache. He holds a tray, with baked bread on it. A baker.

Nadir nods to him. “I’m from the circus.”

“A guy you are! With the clothing you’re wearing I thought you were a pretty bird.” the baker barks out a laugh, putting his tray on a stall, probably his. “I’m not a big fan of the circus. My wife is, and she won’t shut up about this dancer. Talking my ears off, she does.”

A blush creeps on Nadir’s cheeks. He is glad about the scarf hiding it. “Yeah… He’s quite the charmer, I heard.”

“Charming all the ladies, I tell ya. Say, have you seen someone on a black horse?” the baker asks, and Nadir is pretty surprised he continues to talk to him. He is a stranger after all.

“Yes, just now. Almost knocked me on the ground.”

The baker laughs again, and Nadir scrunches up his nose, not finding it a laughing matter.

“You have to excuse Erik, he is a good guy if he wants to. But since the circus, he’s more moody than ever.” a look goes over the baker’s face that Nadir really can’t place. “However, I’m happy he is back from his travels.” the baker pats his hands on his belly, flour coming off. Then his brows shoot up. “How incredibly rude of me, my name is Henri!”

He sticks out his hand, and Nadir stares at it for a while, before shaking it. His bracelets jingle. “I’m Nadir.”

Henri looks at the golden bracelets. Eventually he glances up, smiling. “You have to be careful, walking around like this. Not everyone is so kind.”

While Nadir wants to reply, he hears the sound of hooves again. He releases Henri’s hand, and turns in time as the same black horse stops beside him. The owner – Erik – doesn’t spare a glance at him. Nadir gets a better view, and to his shock he sees Erik is wearing a black mask. It covered his whole face, except for his amber eyes.

“I bet you want some bread after that long trip. Three whole days, boy! People started to get worried, especially my wife.” Henri, his voice stern, like he is scolding his son. Erik grunts in reply, opening his hand, showing coins.

Henri sighs loudly, scratching his mustache. He takes the coins, and gives two loaves of bread. While that is happening, Nadir gives his attention to the horse, petting her neck. She turns her head to him, sucking his fingers with her big lips. A cough distracts him, and Nadir cocks his head up, seeing Erik watching him. He puts his bread in a bag, but his eyes are directed on Nadir.

“Hello, I’m –”

“I know who you are, and you have no business here.” Erik cuts him off – again, _rude_ – and even Henri gapes slightly, his eyes narrowing. Nadir is taken aback.

“ _Erik!_ ”

“Excuse me, I – I have a right to stand here. I won’t be bullied away by some… some…” Nadir searches for the correct word to describe Erik by looks alone. “By a masked person.” and he wants to dig a hole to hide himself in.

To his surprise, he hears a low chuckle behind the mask, Erik’s eyes glinting. “I’m not the only one who is hiding their face.” he replies. Henri  is standing between them, listening. Erik sits more upright. “Why are you here?”

“I – I wanted to see the town.” Nadir admits, because there is no point in lying. “Is that a crime? I’ll be gone before you know it.” Nadir is never this cranky, but something about this person makes him want to slap him.

Erik’s eyes widen a little, and Henri stays quiet. Nadir shrugs to them, and walks away. The sun is already rising steadily, and he won’t have much time left. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Erik riding away in a other direction, while Henri takes care of his bread.

_They won’t accept us. So don’t dare to escape._

The town comes alive, as people wander the streets. Children are playing and screaming, their mothers are staring at Nadir; some recognizing him and giggling, while others look suspicious, as if he’s some kind of threat to their spawn. The ambience of the town is very different, mostly warm, and no shouting. Nadir likes it.

Much later, he returns to the market, where it’s buzzing with people and food. Fresh fish, cut meat and Nadir nearly drools when he finds Henri’s stall again.

Desserts, pastries and other sweets are in display. Henri can’t see him yet, so Nadir can watch undisturbed. The cakes filled with strawberry jam look delicious, but so are the little cupcakes. He counts his coins, and sighs. He only can afford two cupcakes, maybe three.

“Nadir! Great to see you again, do you want to buy something?” Henri is all smiles. Then he looks at something – or someone – behind him, and in pure curiosity, Nadir turns. He sees the flower stall, with the owner making a bouquet for a customer. Nadir frowns, thinking it’s not worth looking at, and he gives his attention back to Henri.

“Oh, um… two of those cupcakes, please. Then I have to leave.” Nadir points to the cupcakes he wants, and Henri puts them in a paper bag. Nadir sees Henri’s smile falter at the news.

“You shouldn’t listen to Erik. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” eyes flicker up, again to look behind Nadir. This time Nadir doesn’t turn.  “You can visit our town whenever you want, I’ll let you know.”

Nadir smiles at Henri’s warm words. “No, I have to return before they notice I’m gone, but thank you.”

“Well, enjoy my cupcakes then.”

_They won’t accept us. So don’t dare to escape._

________________

“Close your eyes, sweetie.”

Nadir does as told, and he feels the pencil on his eyelids, drawn carefully. The same old routine, and mostly he can do the make-up himself, but the eyeliner is always tricky. Junia, a woman in her forties, and every part of her body covered in tattoos, is someone he trusted to enter his wagon. He never has (or had) trouble with her.

“You were missed this morning,” Junia says, her voice always hoarse. Nadir almost opens his eyes in shock, but he stops at the last second, his brows only going up. “Hussein knocked on your door, but you didn’t answer. I managed to lie for you, saying you were in a deep sleep, tired from your last performance.”

Nadir sneers. “Hussein needs to stop bothering me. What does he want from me…”

“A lot of things, but most importantly to get in your pants.” Junia sighs in annoyance. “That boy thinks with his dick, and not with his mind.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t know what he sees in me, since I’m not a woman.”

Junia is done with his eyes, and he opens them, only to see Junia giving him a dry stare, one brow up.

“Really, dear? You own a mirror, don’t you? Like right here, in front of you. Every day after your performance, a bunch of girls come to my tent to know about their future with a certain dancer.”

Junia moves away, so Nadir can see himself. The dark blue scarf is still there, covering his nose and mouth. The bandana too, but now his chest and stomach are bare, for everyone to see. Big earrings, rings on every finger, and bracelets on both his wrists. People can hear him from miles away.

“I look like a circus monkey.” he grimaces.

Junia rolls her eyes, shaking her hand. “Nonsense! You look beautiful – trust me! I do have to ask, where were you this morning? I won’t tell, I promise.”

Nadir looks at Junia, debating if he should tell her. He knows from the past that she sneaked out sometimes too, and he never rattled her out. “I was out,” Nadir starts slowly. “To town. Met a baker. He was nice…”

Junia’s eyes are wide in surprise, but she’s smiling, and the image is quite scary. “You grow some! It’s a miracle no one noticed you, since Ajmal has eyes everywhere now since little Marisa ran away.”

Nadir looks away from the mirror, standing up, and scoffs. “She brought us all in trouble! She is selfish  for running away, and who got to blame? Poor Sef, twenty sweeps!”

“She had a pretty rough life –”

“We all do, under his command.” Nadir steps out his _vardo_ , Junia following him. The sun is setting, giving the sky an vibrant orange color. Nadir can hear the first visitors in the background, all excited.

“Did you only meet a baker? Or someone else too?” Junia continues the conversation as they stroll forward. Nadir adjusts his hip scarf, the coins tingling. He instantly thinks of Erik, all covered in black, looking down at him with his judging eyes. He grits his teeth.

“Some jerk.” he answers. “He wanted me gone as soon as possible.”

“Ouch. Not everyone is charmed by your looks or hips then, what a shock.” Junia grins, teasing.

“I was not there to charm anyone! Besides, my face was covered, so was my body.”

“Modest for once.”

“Junia! “ but Nadir smiles, laughter bubbling up.

They part their ways, and Nadir enters the circus tent at the back. People are running, and panicking. Some are still working on their make-up, while other are struggling with their clothes. Nadir passes them calmly, having seen this many times and only caring of his own art.

Drums fill the tent rapidly, and Nadir watches behind the curtains. It’s Hussein who is giving his performance; twirling torches, and children are yelling about how cool it is. Hussein tosses one torch in the air, the audience gasps, and catches it again without touching the flames. The audience begin to clap, and Hussein bows. Nadir yawns.

How he wishes that he was back in the town, walking around the stalls, and smelling the fresh picked flowers. His visit was short, but so memorable. He will never forget it, even the grumpy –

“Why, hello Nadir!”

Nadir looks up from his thoughts, annoyed, seeing Hussein next to him. He is grinning, his broad hands on his hips. His body is sweating heavily, and Nadir is sure if Hussein shakes his body like a dog right now, the sweat will fly everywhere.

“Were you watching my show? I feel honored, as I heard you never watch others –”

“I wasn’t.” Nadir interrupts. “I am only here because my act happens to be after yours.”

“Oh, breaking my heart again. Normally all girls wants to be in my bed, but you –”

Nadir glares at Hussein, shutting him up instantly. “I’m not a girl. Your behavior is outstandingly obnoxious, and because every girl here wants to jump in your bed, doesn’t mean I join them. So, dear Hussein, I suggest you give your oh-so-called attention to someone else, rather than to me.”

Hussein’s lips pull down into a frown, his face darkening. “Don’t act so mighty, you’re one of us. Even more pathetic, wearing girl clothes! You just need to be swayed, and I have patience.”

Nadir feels disgusted. “Or… you just need to learn the word _no_.” he says, and he pushes the curtains, ready to perform, but Hussein grabs his arm at the last second. He pulls Nadir back in.

“You will say yes to me,” Hussein’s face is mere inches away from Nadir’s. “And I’ll enjoy it when that day comes. Do your performance, dear, I’ll be watching.”

Nadir yanks his arm free, growling. “ _Never_.”

He walks to the stage, feeling all eyes on him, even Hussein’s, and he hates it. He doesn’t want this life. He wants to forget everything. So, he dances.

________________

It’s early in the morning, birds chirp, and Nadir finds himself back at the entrance, looking at the town. Nobody is awake, and it is the perfect time to escape this place. For a while. He is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, covering every inch of his body (except his eyes), and he walks down the path. Excitement fuels him again, and Nadir can’t wait to see –

A black horse crosses his path, just before the town, but this time the animal stops, and Erik looks down at Nadir. The excitement dies immediately, and Nadir groans at seeing him. He is wearing different clothes; a white shirt, with a black waistcoat , and black pants underneath. He changed his black mask for a white one, and his mouth is visible too. His lips look torn, thin.

“You came back.” Erik says, as if he is intrigued. Not judging.

“Yes,” Nadir answers cautiously, but surprised by Erik’s changed behavior. But then, he doesn’t know the guy all too well. Maybe yesterday was his off day, as Henri said. “I liked my visit.”

Erik doesn’t reply to that, staring down at Nadir, then at the town. “Have you seen it all?” he asks, not looking back at Nadir, who frowns.

“Huh?”

“The town? Have you seen it all?”

“I’ve seen the market, and some houses and shops. I hadn’t much time.” Nadir says, and by Allah, why is he answering so honestly to him?

Erik looks back at him, a small smile at the corners of his lips. “By horse you can see everything in like fifteen minutes. If you want, I can show you around.”

This makes Nadir only frown more. “What happened to that I have no business here?” he asks, and he crosses his arms.

Erik’s smile drops a little. “I shouldn’t have said that. I was being rude… I want to make it up to you.” and he reaches out his hand for Nadir to grab. Nadir waits a few seconds, thinking; should he?

Taking a deep breath, he grabs Erik’s hand. Erik pulls him up, and he all clumsily climbs on the horse, sitting behind Erik. The horse shakes her head, taking a few steps forward at the new weight. It scares Nadir and he squeezes Erik’s sides with his hands.

Erik tenses, and he looks over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I – I’ve never ridden a horse before, or sat on one.” Nadir admits, still holding Erik, and he isn’t planning to let go either. He feels Erik’s body shaking, as he chuckles.

“Then hold on tight.”

“What –”

Without warning, the horse spurts forward, her hooves heavy on the stone path now. Nadir almost screams, but he manages to hold it in, but he is sure he’s hanging from Erik’s back by now, instead sitting on the horse. “Do you call this making up? I shouldn’t have trusted you!” he shouts at Erik, terrified.

Erik slows down as they are getting deeper in the town, roads getting narrower. Nadir relaxes slowly, taking it all in. The wooden (some brick) houses have all kinds of shapes, never the same, and Nadir loves it. Erik doesn’t say anything, riding forward, and Nadir sees a white church coming on their path. It’s bigger than the houses, almost dominating, and the architecture is old, some bricks falling off.

Soon they find themselves on the hill, watching over the valley of sunflowers. The view is breathtaking, and Nadir wants to run around in the flowers. It looks like another world; more peaceful. He could see this valley up at the carnival, but seeing it this close is something else entirely.

“It’s beautiful.” he says.

Erik stops, letting his horse rest, and Nadir appreciates it. The valley reminds him of his old home, and he feels nostalgic. It’s faint, but he can smell the old spices, and hear his mother’s comforting laughter. He doesn’t want to leave, but he has to. Surely with how quickly the sun is rising. Somehow this trip feels shorter than yesterday.

“I have to go back.” he says, so quiet he hopes Erik doesn’t hear him. He does, looks over his shoulder, and nods. They ride away from the valley, and Nadir misses it already. Some people wander the streets now, and a handful say good morning to Erik, then turn confused when they notice Nadir.

They’re nearing the market, and Nadir can smell Henri’s fresh bread. Nadir searches his pockets, but he has no francs with him. He curses softly under his breath. His cupcakes were divine. They pass the market, and Nadir waves to Henri when he spots him. Henri looks too shocked to react.

“Did you have a good time?” Erik asks suddenly, startling Nadir.

“I… yes, I did. Thank you so much.”

“No problem at all.”

Nadir can’t help but smile, pressing his forehead against Erik’s back, below the neck. “Though you should’ve warned me that you’d ride so fast. Hmm, does the horse have a name?”

“Soleil is her name.”

They are at the path that leads to the carnival. Nadir tries to step off with grace, for not to embarrass himself. He misplaces his foot, and he stumbles, falling on his back. He hit his head hard, and he groans as he closes his eyes in pain. Rustle of equipment, and then footsteps.

“Are you okay?”

Nadir opens his eyes again, seeing Erik looming over him, all concerned. “Yes, just fine.” he stands up, scratching the back of his head. So much for handling this with grace. He eyes Erik up and down, noticing now how tall and lanky he is. “I’ll be okay.” he assures again.

Erik looks like he wants to say something, but he only nods.

“So, um… I’ll go –”

“Will you return tomorrow?” Erik cuts him off unexpected, his voice almost pleading.

“I don’t know,” Nadir says, bit thrown off by the question. Does Erik want to see him again? “Maybe.”

“If you can, wake up very early, before the sun rises. We meet again here.” Erik climbs on his horse, and before Nadir can reply, he rides off to the right, going in the forest. Nadir watches him, until he disappears behind a big oak tree.

Nadir doesn’t know what he is planning, but he is curious. 

________________

“You were missing again. Hussein was highly upset.” Junia leans against the side of the vardo, picking petals of a dandelion. Nadir is sitting on the little steps, enjoying the sun and the view of the valley. The petals fly right in front of him, going with the breeze, and he smiles dreamily.

“I’ve been there,” he flicks his hand to the valley, and Junia looks, whistling softly. “I was so close.”

“Did you run? How on earth did you manage to go there and back here in so little time?” Junia sits next to him, but on the ground, twirling her brown curls.

“I might’ve ridden a horse.”

“You can’t ride. Spill it, you Persian!” and she bumps her elbow against Nadir’s knee.

“Fine! Geez, that jerk from yesterday, might not be a jerk after all. We crossed each other again, and he was sorry. He rode me through town, past the sunflowers… Oh, Junia, it was so beautiful! It reminded me of my home.”

Junia has a warm smile on her face. “Your home? Persia?”

“Yes. He let me watch for a while, then he brought me back. He wants to see me again, I think.” Nadir wrings his hands together. “Should I see him again?”

Junia leans closer, wearing a smug grin. “You definitely should! You know what, I can tell everybody you’re sick, so you can spend more outside, if you want to. Sophie did it a lot for me when I was young. Never got caught!”

The idea thrills him, the thought of hours upon hours spending outside, in town or whatever Erik is planning. Then images of a sweep and an angry Ajmal flash in his mind. He shakes his head. “I can’t, and I won’t let you do it.”

“Oh, come on, Nadir. Live! This… This circus life isn’t for you. Maybe this town –”

“Forget it, Junia. What if I escape? I can’t live peacefully, knowing that Ajmal will sweep someone as punishment, or maybe more worse! I’m not Marisa.”

Junia throws her hands in the air, frustrated. “I can’t believe you! Concerned about others, who don’t think twice to leave your sorry ass. Unbelievable.”

Nadir stays quiet, looking down at his hands, not listening to Junia anymore. Deep in his own thoughts. He remembers Erik’s apologetic eyes, and his pleading voice. It is so weird, he barely knows him, but he almost feels guilty not to go. Erik got him to see the valley, and the other parts of the town. Who knows what he will see tomorrow? It surely will be ten times better than this circus.

“Junia?”

“You really should think – huh, what?”

“I think I’m getting a fever.”

________________

Nadir sees Soleil before he sees Erik, her head sticking out behind the bushes. The sky is still dark, glimpses of light blue over the mountains. Erik is wearing his dark cloak, hood over his head, and Nadir smiles up to him. He feels a bit nervous, knowing that Junia will be lying for him, and he hopes that everything will run smoothly, and that no one goes in his wagon.

“You came.” Erik says only, already reaching out his hand. Nadir grabs it without question, and climbs smoothly on the horse. He wraps his arms around Erik’s waist, before Soleil decides to storm off again. This time Erik doesn’t tense under his touch, he even relaxes.

“Good morning to you too, monsieur.” Nadir suppress a yawn, and his muscles are still tired from yesterday’s night dance. “Where will you take me?”

“Good morning. Hmm, you will see.” Erik says, as they ride.

They go into the forest, over the bumpy path, away from the town and the circus. It’s too dark to see, but Nadir can feel branches touch his arms or shoulder sometimes. The forest is quiet, except for them, and the smell of wet ground and grass washes over his senses. “Where did you learn to dance?” Erik asks.

“How do you –” Nadir stops himself, remembering Erik saying he knows who he is. He must had seen his act. He blushes at the image of Erik’s amber eyes on him, seeing him in _that_ outfit. “At the circus, mostly self-taught. There was a girl who was a belly dancer, and I watched her when I was young. But… she ran away when she had the chance. Aj – my boss thought it was time for me to pay my debt, and I taught myself to dance.”

“Debt?”

“I was bought.” Nadir doesn’t make it a secret. “My father needed the money, and he sold me for a good price, as my boss likes to remind me.”

“What kind of father sells his own son?” Erik replies after a couple of minutes of silence.

Nadir doesn’t answer, the topic too emotional to share with someone he just met. Erik doesn’t push further. The ride doesn’t take long, and Erik leads him to a wide field, with a lake. The sun is just peeking over the mountains, rays of sunlight hitting the lake.

“We’ll stop here.” Erik says, when they are near the lake. Nadir looks around, seeing nothing that’s worth noticing. He steps off Soleil, with more grace than yesterday, and walks to the lake. He feels the sand under his feet, it is a weird but familiar feeling.

Erik jumps on the ground, and Soleil begins to wander, searching for grass to eat.

“Why did you bring me here?” Nadir wonders, as he walks further, water touching his feet now. The sun rises more, making the lake glow, as if bright little stars dance on it. Like the valley, it is beautiful, and Nadir can’t take his eyes off it. His surroundings are quiet, the lower ground bathing in golden light, and Nadir had never felt this much peace in his body.

“Because I know how it is to be locked up.” Erik says. Nadir breaks his gaze to look at Erik, who has his hands on his lower back. “To perform like a monkey, to please an audience. I didn’t dance, my attraction was…” he goes silent, his eyes down. He raises one hand, touching his mask. “I sang, and showed my face.”

“What is with your… _oh_ ,” and it clicks for Nadir, and he curls his hands into fists. “I’m sorry.”

Erik flicks his hand. “It’s in the past. When the circus arrived, I took off. I arrived back late, and to face my fears, I watched everyone perform. Mediocre, all of them, if you ask me,” and his lips turn in disgust, which makes Nadir laugh. “Except for you. When you dance, it’s like the music listens to you.”

“I just… dance.” Nadir brushes off, though his cheeks burn hot at the compliment.

“It’s more than that… I like to… I want you to dance for me, if you want. I have a violin, and it’s not a drum I know, but can you dance on that?” Erik looks so excited, almost contagious, and Nadir doesn’t have the heart to say no to him. He nods. Erik’s smile grows wider. “Then tomorrow, I’ll bring my violin.”

“I can stay longer today, maybe we can fetch your violin now.” Nadir suggests, walking towards Erik, kicking his feet dry. “My friend is covering me, saying I’m ill.”

Erik looks puzzled. “You… want to stay longer? With me?”

“Well, you showed me the town yesterday, and now this…” Nadir turns to watch the lake again, sun above the mountain now.   “Who knows what more you got planned.”

Erik looks in awe at him, a soft smile showing. “Then we shall go to my house. It’s not far away.”

“Can I watch a bit longer?”

“Of course. I’ll catch Soleil.”

When Erik turns, Nadir watches him instead of the lake. It’s a bit alarming how quickly he is becoming attached to this person. The day after yesterday he thought  of Erik as a jerk, and now he is going to dance for him? But Erik did so much, because of what? What does he gain from him?

Erik pets Soleil’s neck, and the horse shakes her head, nickering softy. He says some words to her, and with the distance, Nadir can’t hear exactly what. Erik looks over his shoulder then, catching Nadir watching him. Nadir turns crimson all over, and he spins quickly, his eyes on the lake again.

Allah, what is wrong with him.

________________

Erik’s house is not what Nadir imagined. It’s just outside the town, close to the sunflowers. When Erik brings Soleil to her stable, Nadir already has access to his home, walking inside. It seems so normal, not that Nadir has experiences with French homes, with living inside a vardo the last fifteen years.

The only thing that stands out is a wall  covered with books. Hundreds of books. He passes the couch to get there, his fingers going over the backs. Has Erik read them all?

“Do you recognize some?”

Nadir flinches at Erik’s voice, and seeing him in the living room all of a sudden. He puts his cloak on one of the chairs at the dinner table, showing his thin frame.

“I – I can’t read.” Nadir admits, embarrassed. “And certainly not French.”

“But you speak it so well.” Erik stands besides Nadir, looking at his own book collection.

“We traveled through France for five years, you pick up a thing or two. Sadly, I never got a book to read. I… I only knew some Farsi, before I got bought. Enough about me, I came here to –” Nadir shuts up when Erik picks a book, and he recognizes the Farsi writing on the cover. “– _how_?”

“I traveled through Persia. It was interesting, but the place I was staying was falling apart. I couldn’t stay long.”

“But you can read Farsi?”

“I can read and speak many languages.”

Nadir snorts. “No need to brag.” he says, and keeps staring at the book in Erik’s hands. They settle at the dinner table with the book, and Erik read pages from the book. Hearing his native language, after so long, soothes him slowly. Nadir will asks some questions; what does this word mean? How does this connect with that?

Erik will answers his questions with patience.

In the comfort of the house, they have aimless conversations, forgetting about time, or what they were planning to do. They ate bread and cheese for lunch, and Nadir laughed so much, at hearing Erik’s ridiculous stories of his time in Persia. It’s when the house glooms in orange mixed with light purple, that Nadir notices that the sun is setting.

“I have to go!” Nadir panics, jumping up from his chair. “It’s too late! Oh, I haven’t danced for you, I’m so sorry.”

“There’s always a tomorrow.” Erik already picks up his cloak. “Come on, I shall bring you to the path.”

The ride through the town goes far too quickly, and Nadir finds himself holding Erik closer, not wanting to go back to the circus. Even when they’re at the path, Nadir stays on the horse, rubbing his forehead against Erik’s back. “I had a great time today.” he says.

“Tomorrow will be better.”

Nadir can’t wait. He jumps on the ground, almost tripping and sees Erik rolling his eyes at him.

“For a dancer, you’re quite clumsy, you booby.”

________________

“You’re practically glowing.” Junia puts the plate full of food on the small side table. Nadir is lying in bed, sewing a new pattern on his pants. His scarf and bandana are off, so he feels vulnerable, as Junia can see his facial expressions. As like right now, he is smiling wide, thinking about his time with Erik.

“So I can safely assume your day was great? Like, did he suck your dick? Did you suck his? Tell me!”

Nadir almost pricks his finger at the vulgar words, and he looks in shock at his friend. “Junia! It’s not like that!” he screeches, but something heavy rolls down in his stomach, and he doesn’t like it. “Men do not –”

“Oh, quit it! You look absolutely smitten, you can’t fool me. If you don’t want to talk about it, fine, but don’t lie to me or yourself.” Junia sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the side-table closer.

Nadir continues sewing. “So, how did everything go? No one suspected anything?”

“Hussein as always persisted, wanting to take care of you. I wouldn’t let him, and told him you needed rest. Ajmal wasn’t so happy, but he hopes you get better soon. I made sure no one went in your wagon, until I had my own customers. But I’m sure no one suspects a thing. You’re safe.”

“Thank you so much, Junia, truly.” Nadir bites the string when he’s done, and looks at the pattern; a small, purple elephant. Junia looks too.

“Impressive. Why a new pattern? Your pants looks nice enough, with the stars.”

Nadir ducks his head, a smile creeping up again. “Tomorrow I’m going to dance.”

“Oh? Don’t you want to be sick for a bit longer?”

“For Erik. I’m going to dance for Erik.”

Junia presses her lips together, one corner tugging upwards. “Alone?” she asks eventually.

“Yes. Probably in his house.” Nadir looks for another spot on his pants to sew. Junia has now a knowing grin on her face, and Nadir frowns at her. ”Don’t. I’m only going to dance.”

“Fine, fine. But I will have a bet with myself.”

“A bet!?”

“Yes, two francs says you’re going to sleep with him, before we leave this place. Or more preferably –”

“ _Out!_ ”

________________

Erik is not down the path the next morning. It confused Nadir, and he doesn’t know if he should stay until he comes, or if he should go to the town already. He chooses the latter. He wears an ugly robe, to hide his outfit under, and he shivers with how cold it is still.

The first person he sees is Henri, holding his tray full with baked bread. He waves to him, and the baker smiles widely. “Nadir, is it? What great to see you again. My eyes might have deceived me, but I swear I saw you with Erik that other day!”

“Your eyes didn’t deceive you. I was with him. He tries to make up for that day, but I fear he does too much.” Nadir is glad to talk with the baker again, his jolly nature makes Nadir more at ease, though a small part is still worried about where Erik is.

“That’s how I raised him, haha! I was shocked by how he reacted to you.”

“You raised him? You’re his father!?” Nadir asks, shocked. Erik doesn’t look a bit like Henri, with his ginger mustache and matching curly hair. The baker barks out a laugh.

“Oh no! I found him as a boy, alone and starved. Fragile little thing, I tell you. I was traveling, going to the market next town, for some seeds. I found him on the side of the road, trembling and without a mask. I couldn’t leave him there, my momma raised me to treat everyone as your own. I brought him back to my home.” Henri walks to his stall, and Nadir follows him, interested in the story. To know more about Erik. “I gave him food, a nice warm bed, and some manners! Never knowing love, he was quite a difficult child. Always suspicious, but can you blame him?”

“He told me about his past…” Nadir adds.

Henri sighs, and puts his tray down. “Then you know about his face. It’s not easy to look at, I admit, but I’ll attack anyone who hurts him for it.”

Nadir feels like it’s a threat towards him. “I won’t hurt him.”

The smile is back again on Henri’s face, and then Nadir hears hooves kicking. He spins around quickly, and dear Allah, his heart _flutters_ when he sees Erik coming towards him, his dark hair sticking in all directions. “Erik –”

“Nadir, I’m so sorry, I slept in.” Erik says, out of breath, as if he had been running instead of the horse.

“Boy, you need your rest! Nadir is going nowhere, he has me for company, not?”

“That’s what concerns me! “

Nadir chuckles softly, putting his hand against his mouth, although the scarf already hides it. Erik looks at him, the tip of his ears red. Nadir says goodbye to Henri, before he climbs on Soleil, holding Erik closely. Erik brings him to his home, the ride much slower. Nadir dares to lean back, so Erik doesn’t have to support him, and it’s if Soleil knows; she drafts faster, and Nadir grabs Erik again. The horse neighs, like she’s laughing at his cowardice.

 At his home, Erik makes a quick breakfast, scrambled eggs with white bread. Nadir eats, but his stomach feels heavy already, knowing what’s about to happen. Junia’s words plays in his mind, and it doesn’t make it easier. As he eats, he glances at Erik from time to time.

Erik has a difficulty with eating, his mask in the way, so he cuts his bread in tiny pieces.

“You… you can put down your mask.” Nadir says. “I won’t –”

“No.” Erik’s reply is short, but to the point, and Nadir drops it.

Erik washes the dishes after, and Nadir goes again to the huge wall of books. He finds the book from yesterday, and he picks it, trying to read himself. Sudden, a violin bow slides under his chin, and pushes his face upwards, tilting it to the right so Nadir faces Erik. “I believed you were here to dance?”

“Yes.” Nadir answers, and he won’t admit that the bow under his chin is arousing him. He won’t.

“Good,” Erik pulls the bow back. “I have to be honest, the robe you’re wearing is the most –” Nadir pulls on the string above, so the elastic looses, and the robe falls over his body, so he is standing half naked in Erik’s living room. His pants is tight around his thighs, and his bottom legs are clean shaven. Same goes for his bare chest and stomach.

He watches Erik, who is standing straight, his mouth wide open. “Is there something wrong?”

“N-no,” Erik coughs. “No! It’s just different to see you this close with that outfit. Pants. I – _enough_! I shall play first. I’ve been working on this all night, that’s why I slept in. Listen carefully.”

Nadir nods, intrigued, and amazed that Erik also can write music, or even play the violin. Erik lifts his violin up, against his chin, and the second the bow hits the strings, Nadir is entranced. It starts slow, and Nadir doesn’t know if he can dance to it, with how beautiful it is, but then it speeds up.

Every note hits Nadir to the core, and again in such a short period, he feels like he is back home in Persia. Children laughing, sorbet clinging to his fingers as he shares it with his mom. The warm, hot sun hitting his dark skin. His mom’s laughter.

“Nadir?”

The music stops abruptly, and Nadir looks up. The images of Persia and his mother fade away, and Nadir sees Erik looking at him in concern. “Yes, Erik?” his breath is shaking.

“You’re crying.”

Nadir frowns up at him, and when he thumbs his right cheek, he feels tears. He wipes them away quickly, embarrassed. “I – I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Erik flicks his bow. “I shall play another song, one that doesn’t –”

“No,” Nadir interrupts. “I love the song. Play it again, it just took me by surprise. Please, Erik.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Nadir tries to compose himself, to concentrate on the music when Erik plays again. Memories of Persia still play back in his head, and this time it eases him, then it hurts him. How gorgeous his mother’s smile is, how he feels safe. Also he pictures himself dancing to this, what kind of moves he will use. Erik studies him as he plays, and Nadir watches back, deep in his amber eyes.

When the music dies down, Nadir smiles, and he doesn’t feel tears on his cheeks. “You’ve outdone yourself. You sing, play the violin and write music. Speak and write many languages… I’m afraid to ask what you can’t do.”

“Finding a loving partner.” Erik snickers. He coughs again. “But, can you dance on my music?”

“I will try –”

“No, no tries! Can you do it, or not?”

Nadir nods. “Yes. Yes, I can.”

“Then we shall practice.” Erik says, satisfaction in his eyes.

Nadir stands upright, and he inhales deep in preparation. Erik pushes the table and chairs, giving Nadir the space to dance. He picks his bow and violin again, and nerves washes over Nadir, hoping to please Erik. Violin against his chin, Erik plays, and it starts slow.

Nadir moves with it, raising his arms in a calm matter. He controls his muscles at the same rhythm as Erik’s violin, and it is hard. He is used to drums, and being fast, but this makes him aware of his muscles and how to use them more properly. When Erik speeds up, he doesn’t strain instantly, using his hips to move. The coins jingle, and the sound goes through the whole room, and Nadir is sure Erik is blushing under his mask. His ears are red, and he is biting his lip. Like he wants to devour Nadir.

The stare is too much for Nadir too handle, and he turns, presenting Erik his back. He lowers his arms, sliding his hands over his sides. Nadir doesn’t know how long he dances – or if it’s good in Erik’s eyes – but when the music stops, he’s sweating, and he is gasping for air.

“You were magnificent, like I suspected you to be.” his voice is close, and Nadir’s heart is beating hard, and he is sure it’s going to burst if he doesn’t calm down. “Truly magnificent.”

Warmth pulses through Nadir, and it scares him. How this man – _this man_ – made him feel more the last days, then all the years at the circus combined. Erik, who was a jerk first, but tries to make up to him, and is so patient with him. Erik is smart, funny and accepting Nadir, despite him being a dancer and his background. Erik is a traveler, and he probably met a lot of people, and yet he sees something in Nadir.

“Will you dance again for me?”

Nadir turns, and sees Erik’s questioning eyes – too amber, not natural – and Allah, he has fallen for those eyes.

“Yes. I will dance again.”

He will never say no to Erik.

________________

The next day Nadir is walking through the sunflowers. Erik is playing his violin in the background, so Nadir will know where he is, if he gets lost. It’s like a sea of yellow and green, and honestly, Nadir won’t mind if he gets lost here. Music in his ears, and flowers so pretty and full of bloom. It’s something out of a painting.

Nadir doesn’t want to leave this place. It feels like home.

________________

Nadir keeps staring at Erik. It’s early in the morning, market full with people, and Nadir looks through between stalls at Erik, who is entertaining children with simple card tricks. They all sit in a circle around him, their faces in awe as the card disappears behind Erik’s hand.

“Magic, magic!” one squeaks, and the others look everywhere where the card is. Erik claps his hand together, and the one card falls from inside his sleeve. “Wow!” all the children said in unison. Even Nadir is amazed.

Erik looks up, his eyes locking with Nadir’s, and he smiles. Nadir smiles back, despite knowing Erik won’t see it, with his scarf hiding it. He doesn’t notice the bucket of fish near the fish stall, and he trips over it. The owner gets the spook of her life, and she instantly helps him with standing up.

“I’m terribly sorry! I shouldn’t have put the bucket there – _oh my_.”

“No, I’m sorry – I wasn’t looking.” Nadir pats the dirt off his robe, and he sees the woman blushing. Then he notices his scarf is hanging loose, showing his face. Panicking, he ties it tightly again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you can knock my bucket any time.” the woman flirts now, and now Nadir is the one blushing.

“I have to go.” he says quickly, and he turns to only bump into Erik. He cocks his head up, seeing Erik glancing at the woman, his eyes a bit narrowed. After a time, he looks at Nadir, his eyes worried now.

“Are you hurt?” he asks.

Nadir shakes his head. “I only tripped.” He looks over his shoulder, seeing the woman pick up her fish from the dirty ground. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll pay for the fish.” Erik says, and the woman brightens.

“Thank you so much, monsieur Erik.”

Nadir watches how Erik pays for the whole bucket of fish, smiling kindly to the woman. A shot of jealousy goes through Nadir, wanting the smile to be directed at him. After paying, Erik turns to Nadir, holding the bag up, smiling wide. Nadir’s heart pounds at the sight.

“I hope you’re hungry for fish.”

“Y-Yes.”

At Erik’s home, they both clean the fish, and Erik smokes them on a low pit of fire. They taste delicious, seasoned with a little bit of salt. Nadir spits out the bones, nibbling on the meat. It’s been so long he had some fish. Erik eats his fish with a knife and fork, while Nadir uses his hands.

He realizes this, and feels ashamed, feeling like an barbarian. He picks his fork, but raises his brows when Erik drops his utensils, picking up his fish. He breaks the back, the bones cracking, and sucks on the meat. Nadir smiles shyly, and he mimics Erik.

“How was the taste?” Erik asks after they’re done.

“Great.” Nadir replies, his belly full. He grins then. “But, Henri’s cupcakes are the best.”

Erik throws a fish bone at Nadir, and he laughs.

________________

The next morning Erik gets Nadir a whole bag full with Henri’s cupcakes. Nadir wants to kiss him. He doesn’t.

________________

One night Nadir is munching on a cupcake, as he sews another pattern on his pants. A knock on the door disturbs him, and he figures it is Junia coming to visit. “Come in!” he says, not looking up, and taking another bite of his cupcake. Hard footsteps enter, not familiar, and Nadir sits upright instantly.

Hussein stands in his wagon, holding a basket full with all kinds of fruit. Nadir frowns at it, and then back up to Hussein, not liking this. “What are you doing here?” he asks, holding the needle tightly.

“Can’t I visit you? You’ve been ill for so long, I was afraid you were dead. I’m glad to see you’re not.” Hussein puts the basket on the side-table, and then he eyes the bag with the cupcakes in it. He says nothing about it, and sits on the edge of Nadir’s bed.

Nadir draws his knees up. “Well, thank you for the fruit.”

“You’re most welcome. Nothing but the best for you.”

Nadir tries his best not to roll his eyes. “Well, I need my rest. I –” his eyes widen when he sees Hussein lean in, his mouth open slightly, ready to kiss. Nadir turns his face away, so rough, dry lips touch his cheek. He pushes Hussein away. “ _No!_ ”

“Come on, it’s just us. I can make you feel good.” Hussein leans in again, and Nadir punches the needle he’s holding right in his cheek. Hussein cries out in pain, and Nadir pulls the needle out, and kicks Hussein off his bed.

“Get out my wagon! You pervert!”

Hussein is holding his cheek, and he looks at Nadir in disbelief. “You’re crazy –”

“ _Get out!_ ” he jumps up, adrenaline pumping through his veins – feeling violated – and he pushes Hussein hard, and he stumbles over the steps, landing hard on his back outside. “And eat your –” he grabs the basket, and throws it at Hussein’s feet. “– own damn fruit!”

People outside are staring in shock (some amused). Mostly the men are laughing at Hussein, who snarls in anger, by being publicly humiliated.

“Kicked out by the belly dancer, really Hussein!” someone howls. More laughter.

“No!” Hussein growls, climbing back on his feet. Nadir closes his door immediately and locks it, before Hussein can enter again. Hands slams on the door roughly, and Nadir takes a few steps back. “Let me in, Nadir!”

“Leave me alone!” Nadir yells back. He feels alone, realizing that no one outside is dragging Hussein away. They even laugh harder, encouraging him to break the door.

Nadir feels sick to his stomach, and luckily, Hussein gives up after a while. It becomes quiet again, and Nadir falls on his knees, tears leaking over his cheeks. Junia’s words ring through his mind.

_I can’t believe you! Concerned about others, who don’t think twice to leave your sorry ass._

________________

Days pass, with Nadir meeting Erik every morning for a short period of time, and Junia calls Nadir a fool for not pretending to be sick longer. Nadir didn’t tell her about the night. He dances every day for Erik, and at the circus, and his muscles are feeling it. Hussein still does follow him every day when Nadir is at the carnival, but keeping his distance.

One night his performance feels different. During the climax of the song, Nadir sees amber eyes watching him, and he almost chokes on his own breath. It doesn’t disturb his dance, but knowing that Erik is in the audience, thrills him more than ever.

After his performance, he goes back to his wagon, exhausted. He is smiling nonetheless, hoping that Erik liked his dance. He arrives at his wagon, and he frowns when he finds the door open. He swears he locked it before he left. Inside it’s dark, and with cautious steps, he enters the vardo. He sees a shadow sitting on his bed, and Nadir is ready to throw his side table at this – this thief? Hussein?

“It’s me, you booby.”

Nadir’s eyebrows shoot up at hearing Erik’s voice, and he calms down. He closes the door behind him, and locks it, before anyone else comes barging in. “How did you know this was my wagon?” he searches for his matches to light a candle. He finds one, and he lights the candle at his window. “Because there’s –”

Nadir freezes when Erik looks up to him, with no mask on. Sunken eyes, and skin so stretched out that Nadir can see the bone structure. There’s also no nose. His white mask lays next to him. Erik looks insecure, now glancing everywhere except at Nadir. He crosses his arms too, shielding his body.

“Erik, don’t – nothing changes. I only know now how your face looks like. I will not attack you.” Nadir assures him quickly, taking a step forward. He thinks of topics to talk about it, to distract him. “Was… Was I good?”

Erik cocks his head up, a small smile. “Of course you were. Better than the rest.”

Nadir smiles back, as he sits next to him, and places his mask on the side table. “Still, I have to ask how you find my wagon.”

“I might’ve lurked earlier…”

“And you did not visit me? I’m hurt.” Nadir jokes, as he puts his rings in his box, same with the bracelets. Fingers touch his earrings , and Nadir freezes again, eyeing Erik. His face is close, and Nadir can see small details; freckles dust over his cheeks, and above the gaping hole where his nose should’ve been. His amber eyes are more vibrant up close. His lips are torn, and Erik licks them suddenly.

Erik puts the earrings in his box, and Nadir closes it, laying it next to the mask. Erik is so close, and Nadir breathes heavily, his chest up and down. He wants to hide, not wanting to be vulnerable, for Erik to see how he really feels. He is sure that his cheeks are becoming more crimson with the second.

The bandana comes off, freeing his curly shoulder-length hair. Erik twirls his long, thin fingers through it, playing. Next is his scarf, and Nadir hears Erik taking in a shaky breath. Erik drops the materials, and cups Nadir’s face, pulling him closer. Nadir lets him, his body trembling, and his lips inches away from Erik’s.

With his other hand, Erik brushes his fingers over Nadir’s cheek, over to his temple. Nadir’s chest tightens, all kind off feelings rushing through him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Erik whispers, so quietly, and Nadir whimpers, closing his eyes. He bows his head, but Erik lifts him back up, not letting him hide. He doesn’t expect to feel lips against his own, so soft and willing. Nadir’s only response is to kiss back. He wraps one arm around Erik’s neck, so their kiss deepens.

“I never thought –”

“Me neither –”

Their kisses are loud, but neither of them cares. A bolt of heat startles Nadir, cutting through his chest and down to his gut, curling hot. He groans into the kiss, and he fists his hand in Erik’s hair. He licks over Erik’s bottom lip.

Erik draws back, and his lips – always thin – are swollen red, and he looks high on something, with how droopy his eyes are. Nadir is sure Erik can hear his heartbeat, with how hard it is pounding. Erik leans in again, but this time the kiss is just a fleeting touch, promising for more later.

“I might like you.” Erik mumbles, and Nadir laughs, a soft sound in the wagon.  He smiles, and starts to kiss Erik’s jaw, down to his neck. “No, I definitely like you.”

Nadir snorts, laying his head between Erik’s neck and shoulder. “If you want to know, I definitely like you too.”

“Even knowing my face…”

“Yes.”

Erik is smiling. “Will people intrude us?”

“No,” Nadir shakes his head, not wanting to think about Hussein seeing them.  “most people are too tired to visit.”

“Then you won’t mind to coming to my place? This place… still brings nasty memories.” Erik grabs his mask and puts it back on. “People won’t miss you, and I’ll bring you back early in the morning.”

The thought of spending a night with Erik – in his bed – makes Nadir blush. He scratches the image, because surely he will sleep on the couch. “I’d like to come to your place, you know that. Let me put on my robe.”

When they leave the wagon, Erik wraps his cloak around Nadir so no one can see him. Instead of the entrance, Erik goes through an opening in the bushes. In all the days Nadir was here with the circus, he didn’t even notice it, but he will remember it now when he wants to visit Erik in the night.

They walk through the trees, and Nadir keeps close to Erik, in the comfort of his cloak and warmth. They reach the house shortly, and it’s a welcoming sight. Inside, they kiss again, arms around each other, not even bothering to light the candles. The cloak is the first to drop, and then the robe, shortly the mask.

Nadir groans in confusing when Erik lifts him up, walking to the stairs. “Erik – shouldn’t I –”

“Hm?”

“Sleep on the couch or something?”

“If you don’t shut your mouth right now, you great booby. You’ll sleep in my bed.”

Nadir doesn’t protest – he would be a fool if he did – and he holds on Erik as he walks up the stairs. He almost slips a step, and he curses loudly. Nadir laughs. “Too eager?” he says, feeling all giddy, and Allah, is it ridiculous. Here he is, being in someone’s arms – a man’s arms nonetheless – and it feels right. If it was anyone else, he would’ve kicked them right in the face. But not Erik. Never him.

He met Erik two weeks ago. It’s too soon to feel this way, but Nadir can’t deny what he is feeling.

They reach the bedroom, and Nadir’s back hits the soft covers. Erik is upon him quickly, sealing their lips again. Nadir tentatively traces Erik’s lips with the tip of his tongue, and Erik opens up for him, their tongue colliding slowly. Nadir twist his fingers in Erik’s shirt, pressing closer.

Erik undresses himself till his underwear, and the bundle of clothes gets dropped on the floor. Next he pulls on Nadir’s pants, and Nadir kicks them off. They kiss again, hands curled in each other’s hair, and hips moving. Nadir wishes there is a light, so he can see more of Erik’s body, map his skin.

They hide under the covers, and Erik keeps himself on Nadir, who locks his legs around Erik’s hips. Nadir doesn’t know how long they kiss, maybe hours upon hours, or a mere five minutes, but what he does know; he falls asleep in Erik’s arms.

________________

Nadir wakes up to the sound of birds. They chirp brightly, and Nadir is confused for a slight moment; he never heard birds in his wagon. He flutters his eyes open, seeing a big window, looking out over the valley of sunflowers. That’s not his view either. A groan behind him distracts him, and he leans on his elbow to look.

Erik is sleeping next to him, his back bare, and Nadir can see freckles upon freckles. Also, deep, old scars. He turns fully, and starts to trace them with his fingers, and counting the freckles. Erik moans softly in his sleep, pushing his head deeper in his pillow. “What are you doing?” he mumbles, his voice deep with sleep.

“Counting. I’m at fifty-two.” and Nadir is only at the upper back, his fingers slide down, and Erik shivers, curling his back like a cat. Nadir laughs softly. “Fifty-three, fifty-four.”

“Five.”

“Erik! I will lose my count –”

“Thirty. Thirty-one.”

Nadir slaps on his back, pouting, and he gives a short yell when Erik turns his back, embracing him tightly. Their foreheads touch, and Nadir smiles up to Erik. Their bodies warm against each other, Nadir wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. They kiss slowly, and Nadir doesn’t worry about time, or that he should go back to the carnival.

“Stay,” Erik murmurs against his lips, as if he is reading Nadir’s mind. He opens his eyes lightly, looking into Erik’s amber ones. “stay with me, Nadir. Don’t go back, you have a place here.”

“Will you be by my side, Erik?” Nadir asks quietly. Erik’s eyes open more, realization hitting in.

“Yes.” he says without hesitation.

 “Then I’ll stay at your side too.”

Their lips meet again, pressing deeper, and Nadir opens his mouth, to let out a moan. He can’t believe he is doing this, not so long ago he wouldn’t even think to leave the circus, afraid of the consequences for the others. But after Hussein’s last encounter, he doesn’t care. Damn them all.

They wouldn’t hurt Junia, Nadir is sure, with how old she is. She can smooth talk herself out of problems. He had seen it many times. The only thing he will regret is he couldn’t say goodbye to her. He hopes she will understand.

Nadir slides his hands over Erik’s back, feeling his scars. Erik watches Nadir, his eyes searching. “They swept you?” he asks. Erik nods, not adding further, and he lays his head on Nadir’s chest. “I’m sorry to hear that. At the circus, if someone is not obeying or is caught sneaking out, they’ll get punished too. Not so long ago a girl escaped, and someone else got punished.”

“So every time you visited the town, there was a chance of you getting swept. You booby, why would you…”

“Well, the answer is lying on top of me.” Nadir smiles, and he is playing with Erik’s hair now. Erik hums, a small smile tugging at one corner. They listen to the birds outside, and Nadir watches the view. The sunflowers are swaying with the wind, the sky blue as ever. “This reminds me of home.”

Erik stays quiet, but he keeps his look on Nadir, brows raised.

“There were sunflowers, and my mom loved them. We would visit them often, but… she got ill. I don’t remember much, but she was coughing a lot. She couldn’t bring me to the flowers, too weak. There was medicine, and I heard my dad talking about how expensive it was. He was a simple goat herder, and we didn’t had much. I was too young to work. Then the circus came to town, and with rumors that the boss would buy children, my dad saw no other option.”

Nadir licks his lips, taking a deep breath. Erik leans on his elbow now, listening intently.

“The boss didn’t want me first, asking what was so special about me. My dad persisted, wanting the money to save my mom. He kept asking every day, and I felt useless. The b – Ajmal got tired of my dad. He bought me for quite a sum, and I didn’t get the time to say goodbye to my mom. She was crying, cursing my dad out, and before I knew it, I was gone. Gone from their lives.” tears well in his eyes, leaking over his cheeks. “I don’t hate my dad. He didn’t want to lose his wife… I can understand.”

“Then why are you crying?” a thumb brushes over Nadir’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

“It still hurts…” 

Arms wrap around him, and Nadir hides his face in Erik’s chest, crying freely now. He hiccups, and he is sure he’s dirtying Erik’s chest with his snot, but Erik doesn’t say anything about it. He even soothes Nadir, his fingers in his curly hair, reassuring.

“No one will harm you anymore, not when I’m around.” Erik kisses the top of Nadir’s head.

Nadir hiccups again, and he embraces Erik tighter. They don’t speak, and slowly but surely, the tears stop, and Nadir feels light in his head, being tired again. He closes his eyes, and Erik’s lips linger on his forehead.

________________

“Wake up, Nadir. I have some food. Also fresh water in the bowl so you can wash yourself.”

Nadir flutters his eyes open, seeing Erik smiling down at him. He has his mask back on, and his hair looks wild; a sign he rode on Soleil. Nadir sits upright, a bit disoriented. “How long did I sleep?” he rubs his eyes.

“Just two hours. I visited the market in the meanwhile, and did some jobs.”

“Jobs?” Nadir croaks, and he steps out of bed, noticing he is naked still. Then the view of the valley meets his eye again. “Oh, I’ll never get tired of this sight.”

“Yes, me neither,” Erik coughs, and Nadir sees him eyeing him, smirking. “Hm, yes, jobs! I fix things. Monsieur Fallate’s roof was leaking, and I repaired it this time. He gave me some eggs from his chickens.”

“That’s nice.” Nadir smiles, and he grabs his pants from the floor. He puts them on. “And the market?”

“Basic needs. Also some soap and clothes for you. I don’t know your size, but I think they’ll fit.”

“Erik –”

“Also, another thing, they’re looking for you.” Erik cuts Nadir off. Nadir tenses, already fearing this. “Some people I recognize from the circus, the couple times I’ve been there. They’re asking people if they saw you. I recommend you stay in this house, until they’re gone. Henri won’t betray you, and the others don’t know you’re here. They might point at me, because we’ve been seen together couple of times, but I’ll deal with them… I’m sorry.”

Nadir furrows his brows in confusion. “Sorry? For what?”

“To hold you in this home. I promise, when they’re gone, we will take walks again. I’ll bring you back to the lake.”

“Don’t blame yourself. I expected this. Until then, I can enjoy this view and your excellent company.”

Erik smiles, shaking his head. “Wash! The water is still lukewarm, and you smell.” he teases, and Nadir gasps dramatically, hand on his chest.  Erik chuckles, and he gives Nadir the bag with the new clothes and the small bar of soap. In the wash room there’s a huge bowl of water and a sponge. He washes himself quickly, scrubbing his body, and splashes the water over himself.

After drying himself, he studies the clothes in his bag in Erik’s bedroom. Two ordinary black pants, and two grey shirts to match with. Even some underwear. He puts them on, feeling fresh, and goes downstairs to meet with Erik again. The curtains are closed at the front window so no one can watch in.

Nadir can see Erik’s little fruit and vegetable garden in his backyard, and that’s where he finds him. He is picking grapes, storing them in a basket. He coughs and Erik looks up instantly.

“Can I help?”

“Sure.”

Nadir kneels next to Erik, and picks the remaining grapes. He eats some when Erik isn’t looking. When he tries to eat another one, Erik slaps his hand, frowning to him. “They’re for dinner.”

“I thought you had some food now.” Nadir grins, trying to steal, and Erik flails his arms, stopping him.

“Eggs are boiling – you’re unbelievable, stop it – _Nadir!_ ”

Nadir presses one grape against Erik’s mouth, laughing. Erik sighs, and he eats the grape. He wraps one arm around Nadir’s waist, and continues to pick the grapes with one hand. “They’re very sweet.” Nadir says, picking another. Erik smiles.

“I take very good care –”

A hard knock on the front door makes them both jump, but Erik quickly composes himself, standing up. He almost knocks the basket over, and Nadir grabs it on time. “Go hide yourself, Nadir. It can be someone from town, but we have to be careful.”

Nadir nods, and he follows Erik inside. He runs up the stairs, still holding the basket full of grapes. He hears Erik opening the door, and his blood turns cold when he hears Hussein’s voice. He stops dead on the stairs, listening in. From all people, it’s him at the door!

“Good morning, monsieur. Sorry to disturb you, but a member of our circus is missing. I’ve asked around town, and to my delight, from some sources I’ve heard you’ve been seen with him a couple of times. Do you know where he is?” Hussein is overly polite, and it makes Nadir want to gag.

“I’m sorry to say, that if we’re talking about the same member, I haven’t seen him for two days now. I’m of no use to you, I’m afraid.” Erik is polite back. “Now, if you excuse –”

“Didn’t he give any hints? Or did you see something suspicious?” Hussein interrupts, and Nadir imagines Erik being annoyed by it. “You two surely talked with each other, right? I deeply care about him.”

Nadir growls, and he almost drops the basket in anger. That liar!

Silence. “Monsieur, I already said I can’t help you. I’m just as shocked as you to hear he is gone. If I see him, I will alert you. But for now, I’m going to eat breakfast.”

“Fine. I wish you a good day, monsieur.”

“I wish you the same.”

The door closes, and Nadir runs down the stairs. Erik enters the living room, and Nadir can already see he’s irritated, with how hard he is biting his lip. “He’s lying!” Nadir says immediately. “He doesn’t care about me, at all! He... he is a pervert! He lusts, wanting to have sex with me. I always refuse, and not so long ago he wanted to kiss me, but he only got to touch my cheek –”

“Stop, Nadir,” Erik raises his hand. “I already could tell that with his smug grin. I know such characters.”

Nadir nods, glad that Erik understands. He puts the basket on the table, sighing. “They’re working fast. I’ve never seen them so quick, Ajmal must want me back very bad.”

“Which I can understand,” Erik snorts, and Nadir raises one brow at him. “all the others are not as talented as you. If he loses you, people won’t come.”

“Too much praise, Erik. I’ll let you know that the audience is more impressed with Hussein’s fire act, than my dancing.”  but Nadir blushes, looking away.

“Nonsense, children like his act and they’re the loudest. I’ve been in the audience, Nadir, and they fall silent when they see you. Amazed, entranced. Of course this Ajmal wants you back. You bring money on the table.” Erik is close, and Nadir looks back again, his face up to watch Erik in the eye. “But I won’t let him take you away from me. Now I have you.”

Nadir leans up, pulling the mask away, and he kisses Erik, who immediately presses Nadir closer to him. He slides one leg between Nadir’s, pushing softly. Nadir gasps into the kiss, feeling his cock stir at the touch, hardening. “ _Erik_.” he groans, rolling his hips, pressing down on Erik’s thigh. The bulge in his pants is obvious now, how aroused he is. Erik looks down, his mouth slightly open.

Nadir is a virgin – he did hear some stories around the circus, with Hussein and his trail of women – but Erik clearly is a male, and Nadir fantasized about him daily and nightly for days, and his fantasies are about to become real, and it terrifies him. Yet, he wants nothing more.

Erik grabs a chair, turning it around, and sits on it. It confuses Nadir for a bit, but Erik pulls on his arm, and he stumbles on his lap. He places both his hands behind Erik’s neck, and slides his body down along Erik’s, until his ass is against Erik’s hardening cock. Nadir’s eyes widen at the touch, and he glances at Erik, who’s eyes are half-lidded, enjoying it.

Swallowing, he rolls his hips, feeling Erik’s cock between his cheeks and he rubs his own erection against Erik’s stomach. They moan into each other’s mouth, loud in the silent room, and Nadir bows down, kissing Erik’s open neck. He sucks between the neck and shoulder, and Erik throws his head back. “Nadir!” he moans. “Oh god, _yes_.”

Nadir presses his body closer, chest against chest, and he rolls his hips rapidly. He moans when Erik bucks his hips, his cock more evident, and Nadir whispers Erik’s name over and over. Almost begging. He writhes on Erik’s lap,  and bites his lip when Erik pulls the front of his pants, freeing his hard cock. Little bits of semen drip from the slit, dirtying Erik’s pants.

“Erik, Allah… _please_.”

Erik kisses him, all teeth and tongue, and Nadir gasps when he feels Erik’s fingers on his cock, squeezing slightly. He feels sweat running along Erik’s neck, with how close their bodies are, and being unbearable hot. Erik runs his hand along Nadir’s cock, thumb brushing over the head. Nadir moves his hips again, his cock sliding in and out of Erik’s fist. He watches Erik, who stares right back, biting his lip.

“You’re so –” Erik whimpers as Nadir rubs his ass back against his erection.  “– oh sweet, merciful god. Nadir, oh god. Yes. Do that again.”

And Nadir does, also trying to maintain his own pleasure. It doesn’t last long, as he comes with a choked cry, throwing his head back. Erik kisses his neck, trailing down, while his hands now pushes Nadir’s hips down. He thrusts his own hips against Nadir’s, closing his eyes, and his lips parted and wet.

Nadir cups Erik’s face, wanting to see him come undone, lose his battle of control because of him. He inches forward, and pecks Erik’s lips, tracing his tongue over his lips. Erik tries his best to kiss back, but short, puff of air escape his mouth, against Nadir’s lips, and his cheeks are burning hot, like he’s having a fever.

Sudden, Erik tenses, and his thighs shake underneath Nadir. He cries out softly, unlike Nadir, and his fingers dig in Nadir’s hips, bruising. Nadir wraps his arms around Erik, pulling him closer. Erik sighs, laying his head on Nadir’s chest. “I’ve never been this close to someone.” he whispers.

Nadir brushes the knuckles of his fingers over Erik’s cheek. “Me neither…” he kisses Erik on top of his head.

Erik hums, and he tucks Nadir back in, pulling his pants up. He looks at the mess on his shirt, shaking his head, but smiling. “I should change.”

“And then breakfast?”

Erik kisses Nadir. “And then breakfast, mon cher.”

________________

The sun is setting when Erik asks if Nadir wants to visit Henri. Nadir wants to, and they travel by horse (Nadir’s face hidden under a hoodie). Henri has a small house, but comfortable. He welcomes Nadir with a hug, and his wife (a small, chubby woman, with a bright smile, ) crushes him into a hug too, while she gives Erik a peck on his masks cheek. Her name is Sophie.

They share stories, and Erik turns sour when they start to talk about him. Nadir laughs at Sophie’s story how Erik once ran off the hill, and then smacked full face in the ground, his mask under the mud. The tip of Erik’s ears are red again, lips pressed together.

Their visit is long, and Nadir feels accepted, with how warm Henri and Sophie are. There is no awkwardness, nor stares. Just smiles and laughs. Nadir doesn’t want to leave this family.

But they return to Erik’s home – is it too early to consider it his own? – and Erik reads from a book out loud when Nadir asks him too. His voice soothes Nadir to no end. He falls asleep against Erik.

________________

“So, Erik sends you out now? Too lazy to buy bread, hm?” Henri laughs, already picking two loaves of white bread. Nadir has his hoodie over his head, his face not visible. He cocks his head up, to look Henri in the eye.

“Erik doesn’t know I’m out. I want to surprise him with breakfast.” he answers.

It’s been a few days since Nadir left the circus, and it irritates him how the circus is still there up on the hill. They never stayed so long in one place. Why now?

“Then you hurry back before he notices. I’ve never seen him so protective over someone.” Henri puts the bread in a paper bag. “I can’t see his face, but his eyes are the same how my dear wife used to look at me when we first met. She still does, but you know what I mean.”

Nadir gives Henri the coins that he managed to steal from Erik’s bag. He blinks. “How… does he look at me?”

“Like he’s in – _Nadir, walk_.” Henri hisses, and Nadir raises his eyebrows, never having seen or heard Henri so agitated. “Some people from the circus, right behind you. Walk straight forward, until you see a shop that sells spices. Take the street to your right, it will lead you straight to Erik’s house. I’ll distract them. _Go_.”

Nadir does as told, not even daring to look back at who it is, and he strolls as normal between the stalls, his head down. He bumps into several people, not seeing where he goes. His heart is pounding hard.

“Monsieur!” someone calls after him. Nadir doesn’t recognize the voice, but he keeps walking, ignoring. The person behind him doesn’t give up. “Monsieur! Maybe you can help us? We’re missing a member of our circus. Hey, I’m talking to you!”

The cloak Nadir is wearing is too long, belonging to Erik, and it drags over the ground, and the person behind him slams his foot on it. Nadir chokes, his hoodie falling off, presenting his face. He looks behind him, and sees Sef looking him in the eye. Sef gasps, taking a step back.

 “It’s you – _Hussein!_ Hussein, it’s Nadir!”

Nadir sees Hussein with two other men at Henri’s stall, and he immediately looks up, his eyes wide. Then his lips turn into a smirk, and Nadir pulls on his cloak, making Sef fall. He runs, holding the bag tight to his chest, and doesn’t look back. He looks for a shop, his eyes searching everywhere, and he gives out a sound of relief when he spots it. He takes the street to the right like Henri said, his sides hurting.

Couple of footsteps can be heard behind him, but Nadir doesn’t give up, although his lungs are burning. He shouldn’t have gone to the market – Erik warned him. He should’ve listen.

“Nadir! _Come back!_ ” Hussein roars, and Nadir can hear he is getting tired too.

Erik’s house comes in sight, and Nadir is sprinting by now. With a shaking hand, he grabs the key from his pocket and unlocks the front door. He jumps inside, dropping the bag and slams the door shut. He locks it, and his knees give out. He gasps for air, his chest rising in and out.

A slam on the door makes Nadir flinch, and he crawls away from the door.

“Nadir! I knew it! I knew you were with that freak! Get out now!” Hussein yells, slamming the door again.

“Go away!” Nadir yells back, feeling like he was back in his wagon, helpless. “I don’t want to go back!”

He hears murmurs behind the door; Hussein speaking directly to the other men how they should use the backdoor. Nadir gasps, and he runs immediately to the back before they can, locking the door too. He closes the curtains so they can’t peek in. He grabs a frying pan, ready to attack if they break in.

“Erik!” he shouts, towards to the stairs. “Erik! _Wake up!_ ”

The backdoor handle rattles, and then loud curses. “He heard us!” and another slam against the door. Nadir glances between the front and backdoor, fear settling in more. But he will fight if they break in; he won’t go out without a fight. He won’t go back to that place, he won’t –

Erik walks down the stairs, already fully dressed, and his eyes are in slits. He’s not wearing his mask. Nadir gives a sigh of relief at the sight of him. Erik frowns when Hussein again barges against the door, and after he looks at Nadir, who is still holding the frying pan.

“What’s happening?” he asks coldly.

Nadir tells him, still keeping eyes on both doors, until he feels Erik’s hand on his cheek. He looks up to him, his eyes now soft. “Calm down, they won’t take you.” he says, his voice calm and convincing as ever. Nadir nods. Erik takes the pan from his hand, and he walks to the backdoor, unlocking it.

“Erik, _no_ –!”

It happens fast; the door bursts open, showing Sef and another man Nadir doesn’t recognize. Erik twirls the pan in his hand, and then punches it in Sef’s face. A sick crack can be heard, and before the other man can react, Erik is already on him, by grabbing his throat. He chokes him, raising him from the floor.

The man kicks, but his short legs can’t reach Erik. His face is turning slightly blue, and that’s when Erik drops him. Sef is holding his jaw, and Nadir can see from his angle that is broken. Sef gives another glance to Erik, seeing his face, and he trembles. He runs out the house, not even saving the other man, who is gasping for air.

“ _Leave!_ ” Erik shouts at him.

The man crawls out the house, fear on his face. Erik closes the door behind him, turning to Nadir, who is flabbergasted. Just by seeing the movement, and how quick Erik was, Nadir knows it isn’t the first time Erik defended himself.

It becomes quiet at the front door, and Nadir is sure Hussein left with his other men. They stay quiet for a while, just to be convinced, and Nadir sits at the table when five minutes passed.  His body is shaking now everything has calmed down – at least that is what he thought.

“You fool!” Erik barks, and Nadir flinches at his tone of voice. “Do you realize how stupid you have been!? The consequences of your actions? You could’ve been caught, locked up again. If you stayed in this house, like I told you to, none if this would have happened! Is surprising me with breakfast really that worth it?”

“I wanted to do something nice in return –”

“You could have done that after they were gone! Miles away! Now they _know_ you’re here, and they _will_ come back with more men. Jesus Christ, Nadir! You absolute fool!”

“I – I –” Nadir hang his head. “I wanted to do something nice…”

He hears Erik walking, and then up the stairs. He stays on the chair, his head low, and knees drawn up to his chest. He angered Erik; the complete opposite of what he  wanted to achieve this morning. He cocks his head up when Erik returns, mask on his face, and in traveling clothes. He holds a heavy small bag, and Nadir can hear there’s coins in it. “What are you –”

“Something I should’ve done in the first place. I’m going to pay for your freedom. Those bastards like to see money.” and Erik heads to the hall, not waiting for Nadir to answer. Nadir jumps up from his chair, following him.

“Why! Why would you do that for someone like me – let me go! This is my fault. I should go.”

Erik stops in front of the door, hand on the door handle. He looks over his shoulder to Nadir, his eyes narrowed. Licking his lips, Nadir stands stiff behind him, demanding an answer.

“Because I love you.”

He opens the door and disappears behind it, before Nadir can respond. He doesn’t take Soleil, as Nadir can’t hear hooves stamping on the ground. Words slowly process, but Nadir smiles at the end, almost giggling. He grabs the bag with the bread in it, still deciding to make breakfast, for when Erik returns from the circus.

A part of him feels guilty, that Erik saw no other option but to pay for his freedom now. His money he probably worked hard for. Nadir will make up for it. He doesn’t know yet _how_ , but he will find a way. Maybe a job if someone wants him.

He slices the bread, and boils some eggs. He bakes some pork slices for Erik, while he settles with some cut chicken from yesterday. He is cleaning the kitchen when Erik returns. The bag is gone, and Erik looks tired, judging by his eyes. Nadir walks to him, tilting his head up.

Erik stares first, hanging his cloak on the armchair. He bows down, pressing his lips on Nadir’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Nadir says. He lifts his head up more, and their lips meet for a few seconds.

“You are free now,” Erik murmurs against Nadir’s lips. “Your boss practically drooled when I threw the bag on his desk. He immediately said yes, while some – especially Hussein – threw a temper tantrum. But you can stand where you want, go everywhere you want and no one will stop you.”

Nadir doesn’t want to ask how much he paid. He buries his head in the crook of Erik’s neck, and places his hands on Erik’s chest. “Thank you.” he repeats. Erik wraps his arms around him, embracing him tight. “Thank you…”

“Everything for you, mon cher.”

________________

Nadir went back to the circus, with Erik on his side. During breakfast, Erik told him that Ajmal gave him time to grab his belongings, before his wagon would go to someone else.

People stare when he enters the terrain after so long. Some look in disgust and pure jealousy, while others look the other way, to hide their anger. The only one who is smiling is Junia, and she runs to Nadir. They hug tightly, and Nadir is relieved to see they hadn’t hurt her.

“You finally listened to your heart,” Junia whispers, cupping his face, and Nadir nods, smiling back to her. “I’m happy for you, Nadir. Go live your life.”

“What about you, Junia?” Nadir asks. He feels Erik’s presence behind him.

“Nadir, I’m in my forties, and how bad this place may be, I have adapted to it. But not you, you have so much more in you. See the world, explore with your partner.”

“There’s got to be more for you too, not this place.” Nadir urges, not wanting to see his only friend die of old age in this place.

“Don’t worry about this old lady. I know exactly what I’m doing. Maybe more people like you will come to this place, and who will be there to take care of them, hmm?”

“That’s not your responsibility.” Nadir says, and he feels tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh, you stupid boy, I chose for it. Promise me you’ll explore the world.”

Nadir nods again, tears leaking over his cheeks. Junia swipes them away, and she kisses him on the forehead. “Have a nice life, Nadir.” she whispers.

“I’ll make sure of that.” Erik suddenly grunts.

“I’m capable of doing that myself, thank you.” Nadir responds to him, and Erik smiles to him.

Nadir gets to pack his bags, only putting in important stuff or things he got attached during the years. Erik took one bag from him, while Nadir held another, heavy with his clothing. He hugs Junia one last time, tears in his eyes once again, and she assures him she will be okay. They walk the terrain and Nadir spots Hussein in front of his wagon, one arm over a woman’s shoulders. He acts like he doesn’t notice him, but Nadir sees the anger in his eyes.

_Good riddance_ , Nadir thinks.

At the exit, Nadir suspects someone will stop them. That this is one big prank, and Erik is in on it, but nobody holds them back. Nobody yells to stop him. He walks back to the village as a free man, and he can’t believe it. He eyes Erik, who seems to be pretty satisfied with himself. Back at home – he has a home – Nadir thanks Erik over and over again. He does it by dancing, to picking  the cherries in his garden, and washing his clothes. Erik shakes his head, saying he doesn’t have to do it, but Nadir does feel the need to do something in return.

In the evening, fear harbors him, again expecting people to grab him, return him to the circus. Nothing like that happens, and when he lays in bed, making love to Erik, it dawns to him that he truly is free. Exhausted, but full with love, he drifts off to sleep, Erik close to him.

*******

The next morning Nadir wakes up alone, and he groans, eyes half lidded. He wonders where Erik is, as he can’t smell breakfast or hear footsteps inside the house. In an instant, he sits upright, in panic. They can’t surely take him away! That his boss sees more money in Erik than in him, he won’t –

His mind calms down when he hears the front door closing, footsteps entering. Nadir grabs the nearest pants, put them on, and he runs downstairs, smiling widely when he sees Erik putting bags on the dinner table. Erik turns when he hears him, a little bit surprised to see him. “It’s too early for you to wake up, love.” he says.

Nadir gives a small shrug. “I missed you next to me.” He replies, and his smile gets wider when Erik kisses his forehead. He looks inside the bags, seeing plenty of food. “Hm, what are you planning?”

“Our travel, as a matter of fact. Now you’re free, you do want to see the world, right?” Erik answered his question. Nadir looks in shock at him. “I think we should go to Spain first, it’s warm and nice there right now.”

“T-travel around the world?” Nadir stammered. This is going too fast, but he would be lying if he said he isn’t excited.

Erik nods. “Not right away, maybe in two days, so we can pack our things. I already told Henri about it, but… I should’ve told you earlier. Excuse me, but I thought you wouldn’t object, especially after staying there so long. I – Nadir, do you want to travel with me? See the world?”

Erik watches him, waiting for his answer, and Nadir never thought that the day he would leave the circus on a cold morning, to visit this very town, will lead him to this. Eventually he nods, tears in his eyes.

“Yes, Erik. I’d like to travel with you.”


End file.
